The present invention relates to absorbent systems for garments and other articles. More particularly, the present invention relates to distinctive absorbent systems which can be employed with disposable articles, such as gowns, diapers, incontinence garments and the like.
Conventional disposable absorbent articles have typically employed absorbent pads or other absorbent structures sandwiched between a backsheet layer and a liquid permeable liner layer. The absorbent structures have incorporated superabsorbent materials combined with fibrous matrices composed of natural and synthetic fibers. Typically, the absorbents structures have included superabsorbent particles mixed with cellulosic, woodpulp fluff. The absorbent articles have also included a surge management component which is configured to rapidly intake gushes of liquid, temporarily hold and distribute the liquid, and release the liquid to a storage component of the absorbent structure. Various arrangements of such surge management components have incorporated increased basis weights to provide desired levels of performance.
Conventional absorbent systems, such as those described above, have been excessively susceptible to leakage past the side edges of the absorbent, especially when the absorbent has been configured with a relatively narrow crotch region. In conventional arrangements, such as those described above, the article have tended to produce large, cross-directional creases or fold-lines during the placement of the article on a wearer, when the crotch region of the article is drawn up between the legs of the wearer and the article is curved into a generally U-shape. Such fold-lines have extended across the transverse widths of the surge management and liner components, and have undesirably acted as a troughs which liquids have followed to readily move toward and past the leg openings of the article. As a result, the conventional articles have remained susceptible to premature leakage, and there has been a continued need for absorbent systems that provide desired combinations of fit, comfort, and leakage resistance.
Generally stated, the present invention provides a distinctive absorbent article having a longitudinal direction and a lateral direction. The article includes a backsheet layer, a liquid-permeable topsheet layer, and an absorbent body sandwiched between the backsheet layer and topsheet layer. A surge management member is joined between the topsheet layer and the absorbent body, and the surge management member can include at least a first nonwoven fibrous layer. In desired aspects, the article can be bent around a wearer""s body contours with a reduced tendency to form a severe transverse channel crease along the cross-direction of the surge management member, particularly when the article is curved through the wearer""s crotch region. In particular aspects, the article can be bent around a selected radius of curvature substantially without forming, within the surge management member, a gross channel crease that extends across a significant portion of a corresponding lateral width of the surge management member.
In other aspects, the surge management member can include a plurality of elastomeric filaments which are attached to at least the first fabric layer. In further aspects, an array of the elastomeric filaments can be attached to longitudinally compress at least the first fabric layer and to loft a thickness of the first fabric layer. In desired configurations, the plurality of elastomeric filaments are sandwiched between the first fabric layer and at least a second fabric layer, and the array of the elastomeric filaments can be attached to longitudinally compress the first and second fabric layers to loft an overall thickness of the first and second fabric layers.
The incorporation of the various aspects of the absorbent system of the invention can provide improved fit and absorbency with greater resistance to premature leakage past the leg openings of the article. Compared to conventional structures, the absorbent system of the invention can help reduce the tendency of urine or other liquids to run off a body side surface of the surge management and liner components along the transverse, cross-direction, and can thereby improve the leakage resistance of the article. The distinctively configured absorbent system of the invention can advantageously provide improved properties, such as improved combinations of attractive appearance, good fit, increased comfort to the wearer and reduced leakage.